Episode 4603
Cold Open Grover announces we'll be seeing some wild animals today, but doesn't notice the lion, tiger and bear behind him. Scene #1 Elmo welcomes the viewer, when Grover pulls up in his ATV, calling for people to join his "Wild Animals of Sesame Street" safari tour. This attracts Mr. Johnson, who seems interested, having always wanted to see a real-live warthog. He and Elmo hop into the car and they all sing a safari tune as they drive to their first stop. Scene #2 The first stop is at Hooper's Store to see some monkeys, though Mr. Johnson points out there are none around. Grover states that first, they need to put on their monkey outfits and pretend to be monkeys to attract their attention. Mr. Johnson refuses to join, not really even knowing how to pretend. Elmo and Grover put on their outfits and pretend to be monkeys, which attracts a real one to the store (swinging into Chris on a vine). He takes a selfie with Mr. Johnson and wishes to join the safari tour, hearing the next stop is to see elephants. Scene #3 The tour makes its way to the garden, where it's time for more pretending! Elmo and Grover don elephant ears and trunks and make elephant noises. The monkey joins in as well and suddenly, Horatio the Elephant appears to play with his fellow elephants. Grover announces one more stop on the tour, which Mr. Johnson believes will be the warthogs. Horatio has never seen a warthog and hops in the ATV. Scene #4 The car stops outside 123 Sesame Street, where Grover admits there may not be any warthogs after all; he's never seen one, thus can't lure one out by pretending. Mr. Johnson shows them how warthogs act, finally understanding how to pretend. An actual warthog shows up and mistakes Mr. Johnson for one of her kind, dragging him off to meet her family. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, S, with a song and dance. Film S is for Safari - Mati takes us on an African safari. Smart Cookies The Cookie Cookies arrive at a restaurant, where Lady Crunchington requests they make sure they keep the Crumb from ruining her fancy, schmancy dinner party. The Crumb does arrive and releases some Wild Animal Crackers into the restaurant, causing chaos. Cookie Monster tries to save the day using Miss Fortune's clues (the solution is purple, made with fruit and is used with peanut butter), but only follows them one at a time. Finally, he stops and thinks and comes up with the solution - jelly! He sprays it on the animal crackers, sticking them into place. They all chase the Crumb out, unaware that the dinner guests are stuck together too. Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 5. Song Jessica Mauboy sings "Five Kangaroos." Elmo the Musical Elmo imagines he's a cowboy in the West, where he's nicknamed the Count-By-Two Kid (because he's skilled at counting by twos). He's approached by two cowpokes, who need him to escort their six kitty-cows to their Double Double Dude Dude Ranch Ranch. Elmo musically groups them into pairs and heads them out. When they reach Two-Cactus Canyon, Elmo finds his kitty-cows are kidnapped. Velvet brings him to some wrestlers, who have stolen the kitty-cows. Elmo sings his count-by-two song again, proving they are rightfully his and they leave. With the ranch in sight, the kitty-cows get excited and jump around, causing a giant rock to fall in their path. With the viewers' help, Elmo is able to push the boulder away and they reach the ranch, where they all do the Texas Two-Step in celebration. (edited)